Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Basketball Jam '''is a basketball installment in the Mario & Sonic series. It is for Wii U and PC. Playable Characters All-Around Type * Mario * Luigi * Bowser Jr. * Diddy Kong * Amy * Blaze * Espio * Wave Speed Type * Toad * Yoshi * Daisy * Nabbit * Sonic * Shadow * Metal Sonic * Jet Power Type * Bowser * Wario * Donkey Kong * Dry Bowser * Knuckles * Vector * Omega * Eggman Nega Skill Type * Peach * Waluigi * Toadette * Rosalina * Tails * Dr. Eggman * Silver * Rouge Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Toad * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Birdo * Boo * Monty Mole * Goomba * Tail Goomba * Goomba Tower * Torpedo Ted * Bullet Bill * Spiny * Fuzzy * Waddle Wing * Lava Bubble * Thwomp * Luma * Orbot * Cubot * Omochao * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Animal Friends * Motobug * Kiki * Orca Whale * Cream * Cheese * Chocola * Big * Charmy * Wisps Items * Banana * Green Shell * Red Shell * Coin * Ring * Star * High Speed Shoes * Barrier * Bob-omb * Blooper * Lightning * Chaos Emerald * Fire Flower * Special Move Stadiums * Mario Stadium from ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3 * Peach's Castle from Super Mario 64 * 3D Land from Super Mario 3D Land * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart 8 * Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Meringue Clouds from New Super Mario Bros. U * Bowser's Lava Lake Keep from Super Mario 3D World * Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii * Green Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog * Carnival Night from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Wave Ocean from Sonic the Hedgehog * Sky Sanctuary from Sonic and Knuckles * Rail Canyon from Sonic Heroes * Crimson Carnival from Sonic Unleashed * Special Stage from Sonic Lost World Music Mario Series # Overworld from Super Mario Bros. # Athletic from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Overworld from Super Mario World # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine # Mushroom Bridge from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS # Athletic from New Super Mario Bros. # Bloocheep Ocean from Mario Hoops 3-on-3 # Sherbet Land from Mario Hoops 3-on-3 # Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy # Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Final Boss Phase 2 from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Luigi's Mansion from Mario Sports Mix # Beach Overworld from Super Mario 3D Land # Credits from Super Mario 3D Land # Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. U # Underwater from New Super Mario Bros. U # Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World # Chainlink Charge from Super Mario 3D World # Toad Harbor from Mario Kart 8 # Sunshine Airport from Mario Kart 8 # Title from Super Mario Maker Sonic Series # Labyrinth from Sonic the Hedgehog # Scrap Brain from Sonic the Hedgehog # Emerald Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Mushroom Hill from Sonic and Knuckles # Doomsday from Sonic and Knuckles # Diamond Dust from Sonic 3D Blast # Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure # Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance # City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 # Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 # Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes # Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes # Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush # His World from Sonic the Hedgehog # Dreams of an Absolution from Sonic the Hedgehog # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings # Rooftop Run from Sonic Unleashed # Windmill Isle from Sonic Unleashed # Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight # Splash Hill from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors # Sylvania Castle from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 2 # Wonder World from Sonic Lost World # Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World